Hunters who kill animals with large antlers (or sometimes small antlers) often consider the antlers to be prized possessions. As used herein, antlers refer to any type of horns or antlers protruding from an animal, and are not limited to those that are shed each year. Of course, animals with larger antlers are typically considered superior to animals with smaller animals. Some such animals may be considered “trophy” animals. The antlers and sometimes all or part of the remainder the animal's body are often preserved using taxidermy techniques, and the resulting preserved antlers are often displayed. In addition, the antlers are often scored, and animals with high scores are often included in record books such as the Boone and Crocket record books. Such record books typically require the antlers to dry for a set period of time (such as 60 days), which is sometimes referred to as the drying period. During the drying period, the antlers will often shrink so that their dimensions are less than the original dimensions of the antlers when the animal was killed. Accordingly, people have sometimes wedged boards between the two antlers in an animal's set of antlers in an attempt to prevent such shrinking during the drying period and to keep the antlers as close to their original width as possible.